


La lunga strada verso casa

by theotherlaurie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, adult!luna, adult!theo, irish adventures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherlaurie/pseuds/theotherlaurie
Summary: Theodore Nott non ha aspettato l'arrivo della guerra. E' scappato da Hogwarts e si è rifugiato in Irlanda per evitare di scegliere tra ciò che era giusto e le scelte di suo padre.Il passato torna però a cercarlo sotto l'aspetto di Luna Lovegood.





	La lunga strada verso casa

_Devi augurarti che la strada sia lunga._  
Che i mattini d’estate siano tanti  
quando nei porti - finalmente e con che gioia -  
toccherai terra tu per la prima volta. 

_Costantino Kavafis, “Itaca”_

 

A Dublino non c’era Diagon Alley, non esisteva Il Paiolo Magico e una cabina telefonica in disuso non era l’ingresso del Ministero della Magia. A Dublino maghi e streghe erano nascosti sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
All’inizio Theodore fu spiazzato dallo scoprire che l’infame tugurio di Bastlye il Goblin Blu si trovava accanto alla poste cittadine, e che la rinomata libreria delle Sette Sorelle, l’unica che custodiva i testi gaelici più antichi, era all’interno della filiale di una nota marca internazionale di abbigliamento femminile. Le due sorelle, superstiti delle sette originarie, sostenevano che loro erano arrivate per prime e non vedevano motivo di spostarsi altrove.  
La magia d’illusione scorreva potente per le strade della città. Lasciarsi sfuggire dalle sue reti era questione di un battito di ciglia, ma i dublinesi non sembravano turbati dalla breve apparizione di una tonaca da mago dai colori sgargianti o da un vecchio cappello bitorzoluto in testa ad una giovane strega alla moda.  
Era un battito di ciglia in cui Theodore vedeva un bambino indicare l’angolo della via.  
Uaithne shìdh... diceva. Fatina verde…  
Un altro battito di ciglia e vide una lunga chioma di un biondo slavato sparire oltre l’angolo.  
Avrebbe potuto essere lei?  
Theodore correva ma non era facile inseguire qualcuno per le vecchie strade di Dublino.  
Si ritrovò da The Oldie Bagpipes dove il suo accento inglese era fonte di grande ilarità per gli storici avventori che stazionavano in perenne attesa della birra scura di Bag, la strega rossa al bancone.  
Bag accolse con un sorriso il suo ordine in un pessimo gaelico e gli porse il bicchierino di idromele aromatico. Lo bevve, ancora turbato dal non-incontro di poco prima.  
Ogni tanto passeggiare per Dublino assomigliava per lui a viaggiare in un sogno, ma non c’era mai stato un sogno sul passato.  
Dalla porta arrivò lo scampanellio, e quando alzò lo sguardo, la vide: la fatina verde dalla via.  
Quando pensò che avrebbe potuto nascondersi e fingere di non aver visto, fu troppo tardi.  
”Luna! Luna!”  
“Oh!”  
Lei si fermò per qualche secondo in più, stupita, poi si avvicinò. Lo abbracciò, lo abbracciò stretto stretto e poi si staccò con le guance arrossate.  
”Siediti accanto a me.”  
“Anche tu qui!”  
“Non scappare via.”  
“Oh, ma sei proprio tu! Sei proprio reale!”  
Lei sorrise timida. In testa aveva un affare da cui spuntavano quadrifogli in una copiosa cascata. La sua mantella era di un verde così vivace che faceva male agli occhi fissarla a lungo. Sembrava più alta di mezzo piede e il suo viso era meno rotondo di come lo ricordava.  
Luna Lovegood, di verde vestita. La fatina di Hogwarts.  
”Che strano sai” stava dicendo “volevo andare nel parco e sono invece capitata qui. La strade sembrano guidarti in strane direzioni, quasi a farti un dispetto. Non so neppure bene dove sono.”  
”Sei da Bag la strega rossa. Tranquilla, capitiamo tutti qui la prima volta.”  
”Con quei capelli potrebbe essere una banshee. Ma davvero non capisce l’inglese?”  
”Sì, che lo capisce”  
Rise Theodore perché Bag dal bancone aveva scoccato una lunga occhiata al suo tavolo, come per avvertire i due ragazzi inglesi che aveva un buon orecchio e capiva proprio tutto di quella loro lingua barbara.  
Luna lo guardò, ancora immersa in qualche riflessione stravagante, e lui si lasciò andare ai ricordi.  
Ricordò l’ultima volta che aveva visto la ragazza. Pioveva a Hogwarts, una pioggia in un giorno oscuro e freddissimo. Sentiva come se quelle gocce lo colpissero ancora.  
Luna stava bevendo il suo idromele.  
”Che buono. Sa di prato d’estate. Sì, sì, proprio prato. Buono.”  
A Hogwarts si respirava ansia, paura e dolore, quell’anno. Soltanto l’anno scorso, così poco tempo prima, e così tanto tempo sembrava passato.  
”Bag può preparartene uno. Vado a ordinarlo.”  
”Oh sì, grazie… Theodore.”  
Lui l’aveva presa da parte, un giorno. Fra poco sarebbero venuti, suo padre e gli altri Mangiamorte, avrebbero cominciato a reclutare. Non poteva dire di sì, non poteva neppure dire di no.  
“Ho visto un Leprecauno prima, o forse era solo un ometto molto basso, ma sono sicura fosse un Leprecauno. Lo sai che una volta hanno tentato di sostituire tutti i ponti della città con grossi arcobaleni?”  
“Non credo proprio, sono più seri di quanto la gente pensi.”  
“Quello di prima mi ha fatto l'occhiolino.”  
Theodore rise, a dispetto di tutto. Pochi minuti e i discorsi di Luna annullavano qualsiasi brutto ricordo. Tuttavia un pensiero pungolava ancora, come se fosse troppo resistente da essere scacciato via con qualche semplice parola e una buona bevanda.  
Lui se n'era andato quell'anno, lei era rimasta a Hogwarts.  
Ad un certo punto arrivò il momento in cui Luna si alzò e dichiarò di avere un impegno e di essere molto dispiaciuta di non poter parlare delle sue recenti scoperte sull'Irlanda.  
Theodore avrebbe potuto tergiversare, lasciarla perdere, lasciare che l'incontro casuale dalla vecchia Bag fosse un momento nella sua vita, nulla di più, da lasciare scivolare via nella pila delle occasioni sprecate. Nell'attimo dopo in cui immaginò trascorrere il resto dei suoi giorni irlandesi seduto su quella sedia su quel tavolo, gli occhi alla porta aspettando di incontrarla ancora per caso, ancora di nuovo, Theodore le disse: “Ti posso portare a vedere i Leprecauni della vecchia banca, uno di questi giorni”  
“Pensi che potrò parlarli?”  
“Se parli in gaelico, ti rispondono. Se parli in inglese... be', spero che le tue gambe siano abbastanza veloci.”  
Luna rise allegra, ed era abbastanza.  
Quando si salutarono, Theodore non le promise che si sarebbero tenuti in contatto né che si sarebbero rivisti. Sapevano entrambi che non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro.

***

“Caro, che bel colorito che hai oggi!”  
Zia Colleen lo misurò con lo sguardo. “Vieni a mangiare, sei ancora così magro!”  
Theodore si sottopose allo scrupoloso controllo ogni mattina ben sapendo che era il tributo che le doveva per averlo accolto in casa propria.  
Zio Ermegest gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra il bordo della sua lettura mattutina, The Gaillean Tribute.  
“Tua zia ha ragione, ragazzo, hai trovato qualcosa di cui occuparti?”  
Mentre prendeva il piatto di uova e bacon, il ragazzo pensò a quanto stava cambiando alcune cose delle sua vita. Non riusciva ancora a capire dove questo lo avrebbe portato.  
“Forse, zio.”  
Ermegest sembrò soddisfatto della risposta perché tornò a prestare la sua attenzione ad un articolo sulle tracce di una fenice ritrovate a Killarney.  
Erano persone semplici, i suoi zii Ò Marcaigh, che non avevano esitato ad accogliere lo smilzo nipote inglese che avevano visto una manciata di volte nelle loro vita. Era il nipote di una loro sorella, avevano detto, ed era parte di un popolo antico come le pietre del fato che sorgevano sulle verdi colline dietro la loro dimora.  
Per loro le vicende dei loro vicini inglesi costituivano una vicenda preoccupante, ma abbastanza incomprensibile. La magia scorreva in ogni singolo grammo di terra d’Irlanda e se una parte del loro popolo l’aveva dimenticata era stato per colpa di quegli invasori stranieri che avevano portato i cuori lontani dal Sentiero che passa in mezzo ai fili d’erba.  
Theodore sapeva, però, che la sua fuga era marchiata con il simbolo del tradimento. Il generoso gesto degli zii poteva costituire una ragione sufficiente per essere uccisi da un Mangiamorte che non vedeva di buon occhio la fuga di un Nott.  
Avrebbe accettato la loro invadenza nella sua vita privata fintanto che bastava per renderli soddisfatti nell’aver compiuto il proprio dovere di ospiti. La parte del nipote amorevole non gli riusciva bene tuttavia era una piacevole alternativa la sensazione che qualcuno si preoccupasse per lui non perché era nato in una antica famiglia di maghi o perché sperava di accattivarsi il suo favore.  
“Ci sono tante cose che potresti fare, caro. Pensaci bene. Sei ancora così giovane ma non è mai troppo presto per trovare la propria strada.”  
La propria strada.  
Sapeva dove cominciava ma ad un certo punto aveva deciso di interrompersi.  
Se avesse continuato a percorrerla avrebbe trovato il marchio dell’Oscuro Signore, la caduta dopo la disfatta della seconda guerra inglese, l’imprigionamento e un imbarazzante processo dove avrebbe dovuto cercare una scusa migliore della maledizione Imperius. Lui era fuggito, invece, in una terra dove non c’erano né strade né sentieri a lui noti.  
L’unica cosa che poteva osare riguardava Luna. E non doveva neppure pensarla.  
“La colazione era ottima, zia. Devo uscire, a stasera.”  
Zio Ermegest annuì senza staccare gli occhi dal giornale. La zia era così soddisfatta del suo discorso che non chiese niente e gli allungò qualche biscotto al cioccolato in più perché i giovani, si sa, hanno sempre bisogno di crescere.

***

Neppure l’acquerugiola del pomeriggio poteva scalfire il verde di Dublino che accecava i loro occhi inglesi negli angoli della città. Lo stesso verde Luna lo portava in testa, nel cappuccio che la riparava delle bizze con cui il cielo tiranneggiava l’intera città. Anche lui aveva provato quel cappuccio, un omaggio di una Luna particolarmente canticchiante, e il suo aspetto doveva essere qualcosa di imbarazzante dalla reazione che avevano le persone incontrate per strada mentre passeggiavano lungo la St Albert’s Dock. Dal suo sorriso mostrava che non gli importava proprio niente.  
Nessuno dei due si preoccupava di darsi un appuntamento, ma due inglesi alle prese con la sfuggente traccia magica di Dublino si sarebbero sempre ritrovati.  
Da The Oldie Bagpie avevano il loro rifugio e spesso l’inizio dei loro vagabondaggi o la conclusione quando stanchi si appoggiavano ad un tavolaccio, bevendo dalle pinte che la vecchia Bag riempiva senza chiedere nulla. Theodore aveva bevuto così tanta birra una sera che era stato pericolosamente vicino ad avere la peggiore ubriacatura della sua vita, se non si fosse ricordato di qualche trucchetto che i ragazzi ad Hogwarts si passavano di anno in anno. Luna aveva ascoltato i racconti dei Leprecauni su quello che succedeva al termine dell’arcobaleno, gli occhi immensi che avevano già assorbito tutti i colori del cielo d’Irlanda.  
Sonnecchiarono in tutti i parchi della città. Esplorarono le vecchie pietre mentre Luna gli descriveva tutte le meraviglie di cui era venuta a conoscenza.  
“C’è una strada su al Nord che è stata costruita da un grande mago per andare nelle terra dei giganti. Si dice che per costruirla sollevò il terreno e le rocce in modo da restare all’asciutto mentre attraversare il mare. E sai cosa successe quando li trovò, i giganti? Una gigantessa si innamorò di lui e il mago fu costretto a scappare e mentre scappò indietro la strada che aveva costruito si spaccò sotto il peso della gigantessa. Alla fine lei finì in acqua e lui arrivò sano e salvo in Irlanda ma così stanco che dormì per un mese intero.”  
“Davvero ci credi che un gigante possa innamorarsi di un umano?”  
“Perché no? Dicevano che anche il custode di Hogwarts aveva una mamma gigante.”  
Hogwarts. La parola cadde su Theodore portando con sé il sentore di un dicembre gelido.  
Luna non voleva ricordare, lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
L’aveva incontrata nel bagno infestato del primo piano, evitato da tutti dal giorno in cui Draco Malfoy era stato ritrovato in fin di vita con Potter al suo fianco, la bacchetta colpevole ancora stretta nelle mani insanguinate del ragazzo. Quel giorno aveva discusso con Luna: per Theodore il ragazzo Malfoy era solo un arrogante bulletto ma Harry Potter possedeva pari arroganza anche portava i colori dei Grifondoro.  
“Non ho detto che ha fatto bene,” gli aveva risposto Luna. “Ma per me è un amico.”  
Durante la notte era caduta altra neve e in quell’ala il riscaldamento scarseggiava. Non c’era un posto comodo e asciutto dove sedersi, ma a Luna non importava. Stavano seduti vicini, per tenersi caldo a vicenda. Aspettando.  
“Penso che non ci vedremo più,” disse Theodore.  
Gli venne fuori così, senza preamboli, che tanto né a lui né a Luna importavano.  
“Pensi di morire?” gli chiese, seria, Luna.  
“Me ne vado. Via da qui.”  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, i pensieri che tornavano alla loro scuola. Alla scuola dove i nati Babbani erano aggrediti ogni giorno, dove i simpatizzanti dei Mangiamorte trovavano lo spazio per parlare e agire sotto la tacita indifferenza del preside, dove in segreto si sussurravano gli ordini dell’Oscure Signore, e ancora più in segreto le parole di speranza di Dumbledore.  
“Andrò a casa per le vacanze di Natale.”  
“E?”  
“E poi tornerò a Hogwarts,” gli rispose semplicemente.  
Lui aveva provato a esporre le argomentazioni migliori, aveva discusso, aveva spiegato, aveva supplicato e avrebbe usato anche le lacrime se quella punta di reticenza e orgoglio con cui nascondeva le sue emozioni avrebbe ceduto posto alla spontaneità. I Mangiamorte l’avrebbero catturata, l’avrebbero torturata e uccisa. Era troppo compromessa per colpa del suo caro amico Potter.  
“Fa freddo,” disse Luna.  
“Mi dispiace,” rispose Theodore che non sapevo cos’altro risponderle. “Perché… perché non vieni con me?”  
Lei rimase in silenzio. Quel suo silenzio pesava al ragazzo come una condanna. Ma restare significava per lui scegliere: stare con i Serpeverde, con i Mangiamorte, con suo padre o unirsi all’altra fazione che, silenziosa ma presente, sabotava l’operato dei seguaci di Voldemort a Hogwarts?  
Nessuno aveva chiesto se a lui importasse tutto questo? Theodore si chiese se qualcuno – se persino Luna, la folle e stravagante Lunatica che a tutto credeva – potesse capire che lui avrebbe anche spezzato la sua bacchetta pur di non restare e scegliere ciò che avevano scelto i loro genitori.  
Luna giocherellò con un ramoscello di vischio, ma non c’era più nessun Nargillo da scacciare. Si strinse la sciarpa addosso, dove erano nascosti i lividi che un ragazzo, di cui non voleva dire il nome, le aveva lasciato.  
Sorrise, e poteva anche non badare troppo al freddo, poteva anche dimenticare la paura.  
“Theodore, no. Non verrò. Ora ho degli amici qui.”  
Rimase ad ascoltare il silenzio di quel luogo desolato, dove nessuno più andava perché era troppo il terrore di stare soli, il luogo dove tutto stava morendo.  
E veniva coperto dalla neve, e qui giaceva e qui rimaneva, nascosto.  
Quell’anno Theodore Nott non rientrò a scuola dopo le vacanze di Natale.

***

Le canzoni irlandesi parlavano di gente che vagava e del loro amore che li aspettava in lacrime e di come lo sconosciuto cantore desiderasse tornare a casa per abbracciare la sua bella.

__  
Go, go, go my love  
Go quietly and peacefully  
Go to the door and flee with me  
And may you go safely, my dear. 

Poteva essere una canzone commuovente se a cantarla non fosse stato un gruppo di maghi impegnati a stonare ogni nota, mentre erano impegnati a mandare fasci di fumo verde dalle loro bacchette verso il soffitto ogni volta che intonavano il ritornello  
Theodore nascose la testa tra le braccia mentre la peggiore sbornia della sua vita non gli dava tregua.  
“Su con la vita, ragazzo! In questa notte nessuno deve rimanere senza speranze o senza birra!”  
Un Leprecauno gli stava gridando a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio mentre un boccale di densa birra scura veniva sbattuto senza troppe cerimonie sul tavolo, accanto alla sua guancia.  
“Di’ a Bag che io sono a posto così.”  
“Dillo tu a Bag, e senti quale è la sua risposta. Ma dimmi un po’, dov’è la tua ragazza?”  
Theodore mise a fuoco la situazione, giusto il tempo di vedere un nanerottolo con il naso più brutto che avesse mai visto, vestito di verde e rigurgitante trifogli in ogni tasca dei suoi vestiti, che prendeva una grossa sorsata di birra.  
“La mia ragazza quale sarebbe?”  
“Quella piccina bionda e tutta matta come una bean-sidhe! Quanti anni sono passati dal giorno in cui una donna ha creduto a tutte le mie storie sulle strade fatate! Ma lei mica mi contraddiceva, sai,” il Leprecauno gli diede uno scrollone. “E che storie tirava fuori anche lei! Mi diceva che i folletti sono convinti di essere bellissimi e che creano gioielli da indossare nelle loro feste… e che sono quei gioielli a farli diventare belli,” rise così forte che, quando il singhiozzo lo colse, dalla sorpresa capitolò giù dallo sgabello.  
Theodore non si accorse di nulla.  
“L’ho lasciata. Tanto tempo fa. Sai, succede. Sono sparito dalla sua vita, quando la vedo da lontano scappo via… cose così.”  
Si alzò, afferrò il boccale e gridò al caotico consesso di maghi, streghe e creature fatate: “Felice Imbolc a voi!”  
Difficilmente avevano afferrato le parole precise, ma il solo gesto accese la loro voglia di festeggiare. Non ricordò né come né in quale punto della serata si ritrovò attorniato dai maghi che amavano stonare la canzoni irlandesi, il braccio di uno di loro attorno alle spalle e via dalla porta di The Oldie Bagpipes verso la St Patrick’s Cathredal.  
Era festa anche per i Babbani, che per l’occasione sfoggiava i loro vestiti verdi in tonalità e quantità tali da rivaleggiare con i loro vicini di casa maghi. Theodore fu immerso in una girandola di trifogli, barbe finte rossicce (alcune dell’aspetto credibile), tube, magliette di ogni sfumatura di verde, suonatori di cornamusa in kilt che intonavano canzoni accompagnati da frotte di irlandesi alticci, danzatori che ticchettavano le scarpe sull’acciottolato reso scivoloso dall’umidità della notte. Non sembravano poi tanto diversi mentre intonavano canzoni da ubriachi e barcollavano immersi nei fasci di luce verde.  
Si era sparsa la voce che i Leprecauni avrebbero fatto volare la più grossa pentola d’oro mai vista prima e i maghi e le streghe della città non voleva perdersi lo spettacolo né la pioggia di monete che sarebbe seguita.  
Senza più il sostegno dei suoi compagni, che chissà dove erano finiti, Theodore ciondolava seguendo la scia che la folla compatta tracciava lungo la Street. Quando scontrò una ragazza dai pallidi capelli biondi su cui spuntava un cerchietto di trifogli che danzavano un girotondo, si fermò incerto.  
“Lunatica? O forse sei la fatina verde?”  
Rise, e quel semplice gesto lo sbilanciò abbastanza da crollare addosso alla ragazza.  
“Puzzi molto stasera, Theodore Nott, e non di pozioni e incantesimi” le rispose lei, la voce un po’ arruffata dallo sforzo di sostenerlo.  
Lui alzò lo sguardo, sbatté tre volte le ciglia nel vano tentativo di mettere a fuoco qualcosa e la baciò su quelle che sembrano delle labbra.  
“Sei ubriaco. Dobbiamo allontanarci dalla strada. Vediamo se trovo un posto tranquillo…”  
Theodore si lascia condurre con tutta tranquillità verso un’aiola d’erba che sorge in mezzo alle case.  
“Ecco, ora siediti e fammi pensare. Potrei ricordarmi qualche incantesimo per far passare la sbornia. Non ce li insegnano a scuola, ma io leggevo molto, sai?”  
Se sul volto di Luna Lovegood c’è qualche reazioni per il bacio di prima ormai è del tutto cancellata nell’espressione vagamente preoccupata con cui lo guarda.  
“Non ero venuto davvero a cercarti.”  
“Lo so, c’è mezza Irlanda qui fuori stasera,” Luna sorrise allegra. “Ora ricordo! Mi serve del sorbo verde, la coda di un leoncello e della polvere di timo. Devo solo trovarli, mescolarli e agitare la bacchetta.”  
“Fermati. Giù da qualche parte ci sono i Leprecauni che versano qualcosa addosso a qualcuno. Secondo me ti piacerebbe.”  
“Non possiamo andarci, Theodore, non riesco a trascinarti e potresti inciampare nella folla.”  
“No, fermati. Ferma e non prendere la bacchetta. Sto cercando,” si preme le dita sugli occhi per fermare il mondo che ronza con troppa rapidità. “Ci sono, la vecchia ricetta. Quella che ti passano i ragazzi dell’ultimo anno se fai qualcosa per loro.”  
“Benissimo, la proverò,” Luna ondeggia le mani in preda al sollievo.  
“Assolutamente no. Segreta, anzi segretissima. Non posso dirlo ad anima viva.”  
Theodore sente l’impulso di fermare le sue mani e baciarla ancora ma sente ruotare il mondo sotto i suoi piedi.  
“Ok, facciamo così. Lungo la strada ho visto uno di quei chioschi per quelli come me che vogliono godersi appieno l’Imbolc. Sono sicuro che una strega caritatevole mi venderà il suo miglior intruglio ammazza-sbornia. Che dici?” Theodore si alza con un ondeggiare gemello a quello delle mani di Luna, che riescono ad acchiapparlo velocemente.  
In qualche modo, tra gli spintoni della folla festaiola e i tentennamenti del loro cammino storto, riescono a trovare la strega caritatevole e Theodore riesce a bere l’intruglio miracoloso.

***

Le monete d’oro erano ormai quasi tutte diventate delle foglie marroni, calpestate incuranti dalle persone che poco alla volta si stavano disperdendo nelle varie direzioni. Da qualche parte arrivavano echi di canzoni stonate, le risate delle ragazze, i refoli di vento che mescolavano carte e foglie, sogni e magia.  
“Sai, Theodore, mi dispiace che tutto sia finito.”  
Lui era steso sui ciottoli del marciapiede ai lati della strada, incurante dell’umida rugiada notturna che penetrava attraverso il mantello.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Sto pensando a tante cose. Penso molto ultimamente, e non mi piace quello che penso. Voglio dire,” c’era una crepa nella sicurezza della voce di Luna che tradiva i suoi pensieri più segreti. “Voglio dire che abbiamo concluso Hogwarts, questo dovrebbe rendermi sicura, che nonostante tutto ce l’ho fatta.”  
A essere viva, pensava Theodore. Erano sopravvissuti alla guerra e a tutto il resto.  
“Luna, c’è qualcosa che non mi vuoi dire,” lasciò una pausa cercando le parole più delicate possibili, senza riuscirci. “Ti aiuterò io. Tu te ne stai andando.”  
Si alzò quando bastava per guardarla in volto.  
“Te ne stai andando. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento.”  
Luna scosse la testa.  
“Ci sono tante cose che voglio ancora vedere, voglio rispondere a delle domande e no, non voglio l’Inghilterra. Mi hanno chiesto se volevo entrare negli Auror, sai?” Luna rise piano, come se al Ministero fossero un branco di pazzi ad aver pensato che Lunatica potesse essere un agente. “Mi volevano dare dei galeoni perché sono stata… sono stata alla Malfoy Manor. Non li ho voluti. Poteva prenderli mio padre e usarli per stampare il numero speciale del Cavillo.”  
Nell’udire la parola Malfoy, Theodore aveva distolto lo sguardo. Si ritrovò a fissare un gruppo di maghi che tentava di incantare le foglie in sfumature di verde ma che erano troppi ubriachi per ricordarsi l’incantesimo giusto. Le foglie rotolarono in ogni direzione, macchiandosi di ogni sfumatura di colore prima di accartocciarsi e diventare lentamente cenere.  
“Dovresti tornare a casa, Theodore.”  
“Intendi l’Inghilterra? No, non ci torno. Cosa rimane?”  
C’era una busta, arrivata a zia Colleean via gufo. Ricordava ancora l’espressione preoccupata con cui gli Ò Marcaigh lo avevano osservato mentre apriva la busta, e leggeva che era stato ritrovato il corpo senza vita di suo padre.  
“Eppure tu non meriti l’esilio. Non hai fatto niente.”  
“Pensi che non lo sappia?”  
Theodore la guardò con rabbia. Era la prima emozione intensa che sentiva dopo troppi mesi in cui si era sentito come un pupazzo riempito di cotone.  
“Non ho fatto nulla: è questa la mia colpa. Avrei dovuto ricevere il marchio come tutti loro, o combatterli come hai fatto tu. Nulla di tutto questo mi sembrava corretto. Vi stavate massacrando per una guerra che esisteva solo perché un gruppo di persone amava troppo l’idea di mostrare il proprio potere.”  
“Queste cose non si possono dire,” rispose Luna asciutta, constatando un fatto noto solo a loro. “Nessuno può neppure pensarlo.”  
“Le persone amano lottare, Theodore Nott. Da quando siamo giovani maghi sui manici di scopa, fino alle porte del Ministero. Persino a Hogwarts.”  
“Mi vuoi dire che ho sbagliato?”  
Theodore ricordò. Il freddo lo raggelava sotto gli strati di lana in quell’alba invernale, sul crinale del villaggio. Quando vide suo padre fermo sulla scogliera, pensò che la sua fuga si stava avviando alla sua conclusione. In quel momento aveva creduto tutto possibile, anche che suo padre alzasse la bacchetta e pronunciasse le parole della sua condanna a morte.  
“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati? Era davanti ai cancelli di Hogwarts. Ero appena scesa dal treno e tutto mi sembrava così grande e immenso e terribile che avevo paura. Poi vidi un animale, che stava attaccato alle carrozze. Gridai e indicai ma nessuno capiva che cosa stavo vedendo. Fu in quel momento che mi chiamarono Lunatica? Non so, non importa.”  
Luna fissò lo sguardo a lungo su di lui, studiando con attenzione ogni accenno di pensiero che trasparisse dai suoi occhi.  
“Poi sei arrivato tu,” riprese. “Mi hai detto: Non devi avere paura, non ti faranno male. All’improvviso mi sentii così sciocca per aver gridato perché era chiaro che nessuno vedeva i Thestral, tranne tu ed io.”  
Theodore annuì. Ricordava quel giorno, ricordava come l’espressione di quella piccola e pallida Luna passasse dalla paura allo stupore per l’insolita, oscura creatura che le stava di fronte.  
Ma dietro quell’immagine, c’era ancora la mano di suo padre, mentre gli passava un bollitore grondante ruggine.  
“Non vuoi combattere la guerra? Prendi questo e vai.”  
A Theodore morirono le parole di bocca, il suo discorso in cui avrebbe smontato le convinzioni e ricacciato indietro tutto ciò per cui la generazione di suo padre aveva lottato, come se fossero un cumulo di foglie secche.  
Prese la Passaporta, guardò per un’ultima volta l’insieme di rughe e di stanchezza che era tutto il viso di suo padre, e sparì prima di trovare un addio.  
Ora era la mano di Luna che si tendeva verso di lui, una mano sporca dei colori dell’arcobaleno dei Leprecauni.  
“Andiamo.”  
Theodore si alzò di scatto, ma Luna lo fermò un attimo, stringendo la sua mano gelida nella sua.  
“Io me ne andrò da Dublino. Avrei trovato il momento per dirtelo. Ma avevo ancora paura di quello che stavo vedendo quando ti guardavo.”  
L’esitazione le oscurò per un battito di ciglia i suoi grandi occhi opachi. “Io non sopporto di vederti mentre sprechi il tuo talento. Non importa se vuoi restare qui o tornare in Inghilterra o andare in qualsiasi paese del mondo tu voglia. Promettimi solo che farai qualcosa.”  
“Luna…,” cominciò lui, senza sapere cosa altro aggiungere.  
Il viso di lei, serio, si aprì in un timido sorriso.  
“Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe se mi accompagnassi. Immagina cosa si prova ad essere i primi a trovare un Ricciocorno Schiattoso!”

***

Quando Luna Lovegood tornò in Inghilterra, decise che avrebbe organizzato il suo matrimonio. Luna adorava i matrimoni, anche se l’ultimo a cui aveva partecipato si era concluso con l’omicidio del Primo Ministro e l’avvento della seconda guerra magica.  
Questa era tuttavia il suo matrimonio e lo voleva riempire con tutto quello che piaceva a lei, incluso un campo di girasoli danzanti e un coro di Leprecauni che, chissà come mai, aveva suscitato una reazione di ilarità da parte del suo promesso sposo. Per il resto lui le lasciò carta bianca per ogni decisione, dal rinfresco fino ai vestiti dai colori improbabili.  
Lo sposalizio dei giovani aveva suscitato un discreto interesse nella comunità magica, in parte perché la sposa era una degli amici del famoso Harry Potter, in parte perché aveva fama di essere una promettente naturalista grazie ad una serie di riuscite spedizioni all’estero.  
La maggior parte dei pettegolezzi riguardava il suo promesso sposo, Rolf Scamander, il cui nome non lasciava dubbi su quale parente famoso fosse presente nel suo albero genealogico ma che nessuno ricordava di aver mai visto.  
Nessuno dei maghi inglesi ricordava che una Scamander, una ragazza di totale insignificanza rispetto al famoso padre, avesse sposato un mago purosangue inglese e dato alla luce un bambino.

***

Nessuno si ricordava di Theodore Nott Junior.  
Del resto c’erano state così tante vittime, e il ragazzo era il figlio del notorio Nott senior. Chissà cosa aveva combinato il padre! Chissà cosa avrebbe combinato il figlio da grande! Non c’era tempo di piangere quando c’erano tanti eroi da seppellire.  
A Theodore non importava.  
Nella Vecchia Inghilterra la dimora della famiglia era fredda e solitaria su una collina. Si potevano vedere le scogliere lontane e il mare inglese, implacabile come gli uomini che vi avevano edificato le proprie case su quelle coste.  
La strada verso casa era lunga, accidentata e piena di ricordi.  
Lui le aveva promesso che ci sarebbe tornato..  
Aveva incontrato il luogo dove fu trovato morto suo padre, e avevano lasciato i fiori sulla tomba di sua madre. C’era ancora i suoi angoli preferiti, in cui si nascondeva da bambino. C’era da qualche parte i resti della sua prima scopa-giocattolo, schiantata su un tronco in una ventosa giornata di tanti anni fa.  
Non era una strada che si percorreva a cuor leggero.  
Quando sarebbe arrivato sulla soglia di casa, sapeva che nulla di cosa sarebbe stato prima sarebbe ritornato.  
Andava bene così.  
Non era solo nel suo viaggio.

**Author's Note:**

> Quanto c'ero rimasta male quando la Rowling aveva fatto sapere che Luna si era sposata con il nipote di Scamander.  
> Ho cercato di sistemare la situazione.


End file.
